This is where the adventure begins!
by PopperNickle
Summary: Follow the adventures of Samantha Note as her life at Hogwarts that might not be such as good as she thought it would be. This is Submit your own character so please do! Read and Review! *Oc still being accepted!*
1. I walk into a brick wall

**(A.N) Hello readers! I know I know. I should be getting on with the Hunger Games SYOT. But im in a Harry Potter craze faze. This will be a Submit your own character thing, the forum is on my Profile so… let's begin! **

**Samantha Note**

"We're going to be late!"

My mother shouts franticly, running up and down the house, causing it to creak dangerously. I just laugh quietly; it's my first year at Hogwarts and all of my family has already graduated, well accept me and my older brother. But he's only an hour older than me. I hear his loud thumping footsteps down the stairs. He looks at then mother and shrugs, still in his pj's. He grabs a teacake and chews loudly, distracting me from my music sheet.

"Mornin' music nerd."

He greets me, plopping down next to me. I glare at him and continue reading the sheet. I hum a quiet note, I should start practicing. I bound up the stairs, searching for my violin.

"Samantha, come down now dear! Josh, get dressed now!"

My mother shouts, my brother shoves past me and goes into his room, slamming the door behind him. I run down stairs and fix my baggy jumper. My brown boots making a small tapping sound when coming down. She stops and looks at me, fixes my hair again. Again, I hear my brother coming down the stairs, his wearing some jeans with a t-shirt that says, _Im not a nerd, my sister is._ My mother glares at him before running her hand through her own hair, she grabs her wand a mumbles a spell that packs me my lunch and also my brothers. She ushers us out of the door and shoves her wand back in her pocket. I put on my rucksack and walk out, my brother following suit. I open the back door and climb in, as does my brother. My mother gets into our family car and starts to drive to Kings Cross, her fingers tapping nervously.

"What if you're both late? What if the train has already left? Oh then you two will have to wait till next year!"

My mother starts to panic, going slightly quicker then she should.

"Mother, slow down or the police will get us."

She nods and hums quietly, after that its rather smooth sailing. Well that is until my brother starts to poke me.

"Poke."

He says over and over again to me as he does the action.

"Mum!"

I whine, starting to poke back my brother. In a few minutes we've already created a mini poking war.

"Will you two stop poking each other?"

My mother shouts to us. We become silent for the rest of ride. My brother just glares at me, and then we have a glaring contest. I feel the car come to a sudden stop, and I look over in the window. We're parked in the train station parking lot. Im still upset that I couldn't bring any of my instruments, but I'll just buy some when we get to Hogsmeade. I can't help but smile as I get out of the car, my brother still seems annoyed about the whole his a wizard thing. I grab my owl and massive bag that is a) bigger than me and b) its 2x heavier than me. My brother gets his owl and bag and walks in line as me and mother.

"Why did _you _have to come on the same year as _me_?"

I hear him growl in annoyance.

"Well tuff, im coming with you this year!"

I snap back, walking quicker than I should. My mother still in front of course though. She grabs us our carts once we enter Kings Cross station and heave our luggage on them. My owl flutters his wings a bit whilst brothers just sit there, glaring daggers at my owl.

"Well, look you've found out you have a lost twin brother."

I tell him drily, pushing my cart ahead; I can already feel the glares at the back of my head. My mother sighs, still in front of me. She stops in between platform 9 and 10. My eyes furrow in concentration, you need to go at the precise moment nobody is watching. I watch my mother and brother go in, how the hell did that happen? I shake my head and back up and look around. Quickly, I start running with the cart into the brick wall. But no pain comes, I re-open my eyes and look around.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Hello again! Enjoy some writing as I don't have anything to talk about!**

**Samantha Note**

Once in the station, hundreds of wizards and witches and their children are everywhere, wearing some silly clothes like robes and massive pointy hats.

"Looks like were just another part of the freak show."

Josh mumbles, I see him peer over his cart and look to his wand. My mother glares at him before smiling lightly at me.

"Go and see if you can make friends you two."

She says gently, walking over to the train. We nod and go our separate ways. I look at my owl, Raptor and start quietly talking to him.

"So, what do you think about going to Hogwarts?"

I ask gently, the bird seems to shrug its beige shoulders, staring at me questionably.

_Well, what do you think of Hogwarts?_

Raptor asks, I shrug my own shoulders and look around.

"Scared, terrified, frightened I might not be able to fit in."

The owl nods, understanding.

"Hey, Simon, why is she talking to her bird?"

A voice says a few feet away. I turn my head over to two boys who look around my age. They have bronze hair and pale skin. I narrow my eyes at them and start to walk away with my cart. I hear a sigh and then shouting. But I don't care, one of my fears have already come true, being made fun of. Apparently im not a very social person, well… I can agree at some degree. But still, it's mean.

"Look what you've done now? Go and apologise now you two!"

I hear a female voice shout loudly, making me wince, trudging footstep start to follow with an occasional squeak of the wheels.

"Ugh! Stop moving away, I need to say sorry!"

The voice says again, I ignore it.

"Just leave your cart with mum, and lets just go after her. "

A tired voice says, running footsteps starting up behind me. I glare at the boys that come up next to, they may be taller, but they still don't scare me.

"What."

I state drily, looking up to them with a tired look.

**Simon Lyons**

"Im on my way to Hogwarts, im on my way to awesome Hogwarts!"

My brother sings loudly, getting his trunks and owl. Whilst I keep hold of my cat, Whiskers and stroke her gently. Whisker hisses loudly to Tom before snuggling back into my arms. Our sister glares at him before getting her bags and walking off. My mother stays in the car; her mind is far off again. I tap the window gently, my brother and sister already at the doors. My mother shakes her head and gets out, smiling at me. I nod and start to get my luggage out of the boot. Grabbing my suitcase and wand case, I start walking off to the station with mother.

**Present time. Simon POV**

Well… she's small. I think, looking down at her. She has strange gold eyes with flecks of neon yellow surrounding the pupil. She has light brown hair just reaching her shoulders. The girl is wearing a baggy pale cream jumper with brown boots and jeans.

"We came here to apologise…"

I say awkwardly. She nods and seems to dismiss us with a wave of her hand.

"Well that's not very nice is it?"

Thomas states bluntly, already getting what she meant.

"Well, calling me a weirdo because I talk to a bird is not very nice is it?"

She says mimicking his tone. Which just makes him glare at her; she looks at me and takes me in.

"You seem ok, im Sam, what's your name?"

Sam asks reaching a hand out in a peaceful gesture. I reach out and shake her hand.

"Im Simon and this is Thomas."

I say, gesturing to Tom. She nods and a friendly smile plays on her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Hey readers, I just realized how short my chapters are. Im sorry about that, they are around a page to two pages on Microsoft Word, but on fan fiction it's just a small paragraph. Im really sorry about how short they are, but im still glad you enjoy the story! Onward with the story!**

**Samantha Note (Yes I seem to be starting off with her, only because I find it easier.)**

Once Thomas and Simon agree to call it a truce and be friends, we start to hear shouting and cursing. A girl, around our age runs up to us, out of breath.

"A-are you Josh Note's sister?"

She asks breathlessly, I nod and frown, only guessing what type of trouble his done. Tom and Simon look rather apprehensive.

"Yes, I am. What has he done now?"

And then it hits me. He has been looking through my spell books, stealing them and running off into his room. Mostly like Stupidfiy, Conjunctivitis, Expelliarmus and a few others. The ones that you use to harm/damage an opponent.

"Well, his in a duel with an older student."

She replies. I growl in frustration and reach inside my shoe and grasp my wand.

"Where?"  
I ask, she freezes and starts to walk off. I follow her and Simon and Thomas follow, dumbfounded. Luckily, I've been practising some spells and have a common knowledge of them. The girl starts to walk over to a large crowd, the parents nowhere in sight.

"Where are all the adults?"

I ask. She stops and looks at me, smiling weakly.

"They always get some coffee or tea before the train leaves."

She says, starting to walk off again.

"What's your name anyway?"

Tom asks bluntly, stopping.

"Miri."

She says, still walking. Miri stops and points to a large crowd of students. Oh joy, he just had to make a scene, like the books I read. Josh is still wearing his stupid shirt. I sigh, and look over to Simon and Thomas who are already intrigued in the fight.

"Who's he duelling with?"

Josh has duelled with me, countless times. Each time causing me to fly back and fall down the staircase. I snigger at the thought.

"William Banes, mostly known as Billy. His winning but there both pretty knocked up."

Miri says quietly. I nod and push my way through the crowd.

"Stupefy!"

An unknown voice shouts.

"Ennervate!"

My brother says calmly. Smirking, that will soon be gone. I hiss under my breath. My wand at the ready, Miri was right. Both boys had some bruises forming and, but the older boy seemed more in control of the fight. I sighed; yes he just _had _to choose a larger opponent. Josh was breathless and seemed tired and yet self-confident. I silently raise my wand and point to Josh, aiming for the back. They keep saying spells and then countering them with other spells. I sigh, seeing as they'll probably kill each other.

"Immobulus!"

I whisper fiercely. The spell shoots out the end of my wand, showing away my spot in the crowd. Hitting directly where I aimed, Josh freezes, immobilised. Billy seems to be confused at the sudden spell. Oh god, it's just like the damn movies! A smaller girl seems to be recovering from some sort of spell, then an even older girl comes along and ushers Billy and the smaller girl away. Then everyone's eyes are on me. Just fricking great!

"Relashio."

I mumble, pointing to my brother. He unfreezes and turns around glaring at me. He growls at me before stalking off.

"I'll get you back."

He'd hiss to me, leaving my sight.

"Oh, yay. A fight to look forward to when im in Hogwarts!"

I state sarcastically.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) Hello Readers! I am determined to make this chappy super long just for you guys! Hopefully it's ok, enjoy! Be warned that im ill and won't be updating as much as I like. But, hopefully this will do fine for the time being. **

**Samantha Note **

After my incident with my brother, the parents have flooded back in. My mother already over to us two and saying what a great time she had with the other parents. But im distracted as my brother just glares at me. By the end of our rather long conversation, the whistle man blows his whistle.

"Finally."

I mumble. My mother starts to tear up again hugging us both. I smile lightly, it quickly fading.

"Now you two have fun, understand?"

She asks sternly. We both nod before grabbing our luggage and trudging over to the train. Josh goes off, while I walk slowly towards Tom and Simon.

"Guys?"

I ask, there both huddled together mumbling something. I peer over their shoulders. _Dungbombs, really? _I sigh quietly, looks like I have made friends with some pranksters. Wait… I can prank my brother! I start thinking happily. They finally see me, and since im quite close to their heads, when they rise their own, I get a double head-butt. Sending me on floor as im around a few cm smaller than them.

"Thanks guys."

I state drily, pushing myself up. Tom smiles cockily while Simon says a quiet sorry.

"So… what's with the dungbombs?"

They merely shrug, smiling mischievously. Tom then starts to stuff the bombs into his suitcase, loading it back onto his shoulder.

"Thought we could get your brother back."

Tom says, juggling the bag of stink bombs. I sigh and hop on the train, the twins following, and mumbling ideas of when to get him back.

"You know you really should behave better."

I state, not looking behind.

"Says the girl who almost knocked out her own brother."

I glare at them before finding an empty changing room. **(I don't know where they got changed, sorry.) **Quickly, I open up my suitcase and quickly put on a plain black robe, a grey sweater, a black skirt and some grey knee high socks. Then just placing on my brown boots. Quickly, I grab my wand and shove it in my sock.

Walking out, I can see Tom and Simon in their own uniform. I stifle a laugh at the sight of them. There both wearing too big robs and trousers that touch the floor well cover it. They wave me over and we quickly find a compartment that holds two older girls, and two older boys. Somehow us three fit in. They four don't see us and we carefully find a space so we can talk. I quickly take a quick peek at the four older children; the boy on the right has brown curly hair and green eyes. Sadly, he catches me staring and gives me a quick smile before going into deep conversation with a girl. I blush a deep crimson red and Tom and Simon start making fun of me saying that I 'fancy' the boy. How could I? I don't even know his name for Dumbledore sake! But I keep on staring at the four, somewhat interested in them. The girl on the right who faces the boy has blonde hair and blue eyes that suddenly change to green. _Metamorphmagus. _There rare, strange. Now this girl catches me staring at glares at me. Tom and Simon are talking to me but I just zone them out. The last two are once again a boy and a girl. The girl has long red hair with sea blue eyes and the boy has black hair with yellowish eyes.

"..So as I was saying, we can hide it in his robe, how about it Sam?"

Tom says. I nod quickly before focusing my attention on them. I sigh once more before listening into the four.

"… Well I heard that a first year challenged a 6th year!"

The blue eyed girl would say.

"You're lying Taby, only an idiot would do that!"

The green eyed boy would say in a loud whisper.

"Trust me Kier, im not lying, I swear! I say it with my own two eyes!"

And then the red haired girl would look at the two of them and start mumbling to the black haired boy. Too be honest, it was rather confusing working out who was talking. The girl so called as 'Taby' turns to look at me narrowing her eyes at me.

"Don't you know it's rude to listen in to people's conversations?"

She'd say in a bitter tone, giving me a dark look.

"Leave her alone she's only a first year."

The boy named 'Kier' would say. He smiles at me again before calming the girl.

"Sam, do you even know any of them?"

Tom would say, breaking my small bubble of isolation.

"Um… no, but…well. Why were you listening and watching me then?"

I snap at them. Tom puts his hands up in surrender before looking through a Quidditch book. I breathe in and out before looking at the world flying past the window. Seeing a few birds. I smile and hear the sound of a trolley. There's a quiet tap on the glass door before an elderly women comes in, giving us a warm smile.

"Sweets?"

She asks, the four older kids bring out their money and buy a pile of chocolate and sweets. Tom and Simon do the same, the women then looks at me, questioningly. I give a slight shake of my head before staring out the window again. For some reason it feels like something's wrong, like someone's watching me. I quickly turn around, glancing around the room. _Pull yourself together Sam, your just being paranoid now. _

"Hey, Sam you alright, you seem paranoid."

"Im not paranoid."

I snap angrily.

"And don't forget irritable."

Adds Tom under his breathe.

"I heard that."

I say, huffing before watching the window again.

_What's wrong with me?_

**Kieran Stanley Laing**

Once me, Tabytha, Alfred and Sara find a small compartment, we begin talking about what happened over the time we were away. Me being 6'0 I had to lower my head to walk in, Taby giggling quietly.

"I heard that you went to the Quidditch world cup."

Alfred said to me once we had sat down. I nod.

"Which team were playing? I wasn't allowed to go because I had to go to my Aunt Rossi's house for summer."

I laugh loudly, looking at him with a smirk whilst he just rolls his eyes. Sara begins to giggle as well and then the whole compartment is bursting out in laughter.

"So, what were the teams?"

Fred asks impatiently.

"Kenmare Kestrels vs. Chudley Cannons. Honestly, you should've been there! It was an amazing match."

I gush, smiling broadly.

"Well enough about me, what about you Kier?"

He asks, I smile broadly before answering.

"Well as you already know, I went to the match. But I also went to Diagon Alley for some new robes and that and then I went to Weasley Wizard Wheezes."

I say happily. Fred grunts in annoyance before turning to Sara.

"What about you?"

He asks in a gentle tone. Sara is distant most of the time, daydreaming a lot but is actually extremely nice.

"Oh, I just spent my holiday in my parents' house."

She says dreamily, staring out the window again.

"Cool."

Fred says, I look at Taby, silently asking about her summer.

"Well, if anyone cares I had a great time when I visited my older sister for the holidays."

She says, glaring at the love struck Fred. He snaps out of his daze and looks at her sheepishly.

"Sorry."

He mumbles before looking at Sara again. A stupid grin on his face. Then there's a quiet creak as the door opens and there stands three first years, a girl and two twin boys who tower over her. She mumbles something before sitting down. I sneakily keep on listening to the conversation. The girl then just seems to stare at us, the boys telling her things I can't quite hear. Taby finds out the girl is staring and glares at her. But the first year doesn't seem fazed, and then just stares at me. One of twins tells her something before she turns bright red. The girl has curly brown hair with yellow, cat like eyes that look angry. The twins have curly bronze hair and green eyes that can only be worn by pranksters. The girl than tells them something and one of the more wise looking twins puts up his arms up in surrender. Then going back to the latest edition of _The Wizard Game Names Quidditch. _I myself buy it often enough.

"Guess what Kier. I heard there was a big fight in the Train station and a first year challenged a 6th! Can you believe it?"

She says, I shake my head. The first year must be dead then.

"You're lying Taby, only an idiot would do that!"

I say. She shakes her head franticly.

"Trust me Kier, im not lying, I swear! I say it with my own two eyes!"

She says loudly. She then finds the small first year leaning in ever so slightly to hear us.

"Don't you know it's rude to listen in to people's conversations?"

She'd say in a bitter tone, giving the girl a dark look.

"Leave her alone she's only a first year."

I say and offer a smile at the girl. She looks away and stares out the window, fidgeting.

The girl then snaps at the boys again before glaring at the window. The door then opens and the sweet lady smiles at us and offers some sweets. All four of us gather up our money before buying at least 5 of each item. The two twins get a few Berty Botts Beans and chocolate frogs but the girl doesn't have any. She then stares out the window, humming quietly. The boys say something which causes the girl to raise her voice at them before staring out the window. All of sudden a chocolate frog jumps on my face, making me laugh, and the others giggling like mad. I smile and shake my head. And then the driver starts to speak loudly.

"We will be arriving in Hogwarts in half an hour."


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Hello readers! Merry late Christmas everyone. Oh and for the Submitting, I do need you to fill out the WHOLE thing because I am going make this story long and follow the years. Like this story is going to the first year and then the next story will be the second year and so forth. And I still need some more! (Maybe some Slytherins that are bad so I can make this more interesting?) Sorry for any typos, I don't have a beta reader. :P Oh and I need some teachers aswell… fourm on profile. **

**So ANYWAYS enjoy the story! And thank you so much for your reviews. Just a shout out to some authors/readers that always seem to find time and read my story.**

**Eleanor Potter**

** .Silence**

**Blackrosesroit**

**Farali B**

**You all get a hug from Sam, Tom and Simon. Along with the rest of the Oc's!**

**Samantha Note**

Silently I peer out the window, just waiting for the school to appear.

"Hey, Sam. I thought you liked sweets."

Simon asks, I shake my head, sighing.

"I just can't offered some, my brother ran with my money."

I say quietly. _This is not me, must be nervous. Yes nervous. _

"Are you nervous about going to Hogwarts?"

I ask, they both shake their heads, chocolate surrounding the face. I can't help but laugh quietly at the sight of them.

"Call 999, Samantha Note is laughing!"

Tom says, smiling broadly. This just makes me laugh even more. Simon smiles lightly before the train comes to a sudden stop. The older kids quickly get up, walking out of the compartment.

"Come on Sam, if we don't hurry we won't get a good spot on the boats!"

Tom would whine running out the door, I quickly follow, Simon following quickly behind me. Tom skids to a stop on the door and seems to be staring at something. Simon and I also skid to a stop, looking at the tallest person I have ever seen. The man has a rather large black beard and hair. A large brown waistcoat and large brown boots that look around the same size as me!

"Come on first years, we need to get you to Hogwarts!"

The large man says happily, chuckling before walking off the station. I lose Tom and Simon as soon as the group of first years start walking. A girl with red hair and blonde streaks walks up beside me smiling at me.

"Im Fiona, what's your name?"

The girl asks happily. Smiling warmly at me. I blink slowly, confused.

"It's Sam…"

I reply. She nods but then has a thinking expression on her face.

"I thought Sam was a boy's name. Don't be offended or anything!"

She says waving her hands about. I smile, laughing softly.

"It's ok. I just prefer being called Sam, that's all."

She nods happily and just stands next to as our small group slowly starts walking to some boats. Once there I get to know Fiona. Apparently she has a brother names Reggie who is blind and at the current moment is somewhere in the crowd. She also has a pet owl which I couldn't catch the name of and loads of more facts about her life. I don't mean to be rude but I zone out, focusing on what lies at Hogwarts.

"…so as I was saying, it's mine and Reggie's first year at Hogwarts and im very excited."

She said happily, walking quickly beside me. Once we arrived at the lake area there were around 20 old wooden boats. When the giant stops he shows us onto the boats, causing them to rock dangerously. On board, I get a sight of Tom and Simon who are waving at me. I give a small wave back before sitting back and watching Hogwarts come to view.

"Whoa."

I breathe as I catch sight of it.

**(A/N) I know I know, too short. Sorry but I am going to need a few teachers to carry on.**

**Love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N) Hello readers! Been awhile hasn't it? Well anyways thanks to all the people who submitted a teacher. It is still open just so you know! This will be a shorty because im busy and tired. Sorry! And also, I might be re-writing some of the chapters. So be on a look out! Happy New Year readers!**

**Samantha Note**

You'll have a great time she said.

You'll get loads of new friends she said.

Well how did that go mother? I growl quietly, looking at all the 1st years around me. Our teacher still hasn't bothered to show up yet. Looking around I finally bother to take in my surroundings. Large marble staircases moving around, confusing the poor children on them. Then there are the paintings on wall, the ones that move around and talk to you. The most annoying ones try to spark a conversation out of you.

"Sorry, sorry children."

Said a clam voice, but tight with pressure. I turn around to find a normal looking man with curly brown hair and hazel eyes. He was reasonably tall, maybe 6'0 at the least.

"Hello, my name is Professor Gisserot. And I am the Head of Gryffindor."

The man would state smiling happily. I see my brother smirk and say something to one of his new 'friends'. What an idiot. Suddenly, I feel light pain in my ribs were Tom must have elbowed me, because he was smiling like a 5 year old on a sugar high.

"Hyper much."

I say quietly, my voice hoarse from the air taken out of my stomach. His grin widens and he then starts talking quickly to Simon who was quite happily reading a book. I smirk before looking back at the Professor who is explaining something to a small girl. Who has very curly hair and deep blue eyes, and she seems to be taking everything he is saying.

"So, welcome to Hogwarts."

He states before the massive doors open. I gasp at the wonderful sight. Four long tables that spread down the whole hall, filled with older children. They're all cheering and smiling, which seems to make me slightly less scared of what house I'll be in. There are also candles flying around, with the ceiling like the midnight sky. And at the top of the stage type area, there sits an old rickety brown stool with an even older leather wizard's hat.

He then pulls out a rolled up parchment. He unrolls it and clears his throat.

"I will read out a name and you will need to sit down on the stool and place it on your head. It will then say a house and you will need to sit at the house table."

All the first years nod slowly, the tables of children falling silent. I start to breathe in and out, I don't know why im nervous, because my brother doesn't seem to care.

"Rosalia Nicole Arcuzi!"

A girl with dark brown wavy hair that's ends have been dyed a deep red and has bright blue eyes walk up and sits on the stool, she looks ok to be friends with, but im not very sure. The Professor places the hat on her head and waits for the hat to say the house.

"Hm, you're strong willed it seems. But you also have a nasty streak running through you. Hm, what to choose, what to choose."

It debates for the next few minutes before shouting:

"Slytherin!"

And then the Slytherin table erupts in cheers and smirks. She smirks lightly before walking over to the table and sitting down.

"Fiona Willow!"

It's that same girl from the train station, the one with red hair with blonde streaks running through it. She giggles happily before sitting down. The hat then also being placed on her head.

"Hm, Hufflepuff!"

It immediately shouts. The Hufflepuff table does the same but smiling. On and on the names go along, to be perfectly honest I never thought it would end.

"Reggie Willow!"

A boy with a walking stick walks up. He has black spiky hair and hazel eyes. He sits down on the stool, the Professor putting the hat on his head.

"Ah, you must be that other girl's brother yes?"

It asks, the boy nods and smiles lightly.

"Hufflepuff!"

It then shouts, being taken off his head he slowly manages to walk over to the Hufflepuff table.

"Alexandra Willow!"

Well, there are a lot of Willows, or is it just me? Then a girl with brown hair that falls in uncontrollable curls and waves walk up, smiling lightly. Then the Professor places the hat upon her head and waits.

"Gryffindor!"

It immediately says, the hat is taken off of her head and she walks happily over to the Gryffindor table, which is smiling and whooping. Gryffindor seems more of the lively and the funniest table so far, the Ravenclaw's look so sullen and upset they haven't got anybody yet. The Slytherin's seem to hate most things but also seem to be the slyest. And the Hufflepuff's are the loudest and craziest people I have ever seen.

"Thomas Lyons!"

Tom then seems to come giddily sitting down on the stool, his foot tapping annoyingly. He's still grinning; the Professor then puts on the hat, and waits.

"Oh, a Lyons I see. Gryffindor!"

The hat shouts, Tom seems to bounce off of the stool and runs over to the table were an older girl hugs him before sitting down.

"Simon Lyons!"

Simon looks up from his book, petrified. He slowly walks up to the stool, book in hand. He sits on the stool and gets the hat placed on his head.

"Another Lyons? Gryffindor!"

I smiles lightly, looking at his smiling face. The Gryffindor's start cheering and clapping again. Well, how many new Gryffindor's are there. I've honestly lost count already.

"Miri Ismail-Pignati!"

A girl with sandy blonde hair that's tips is dyed neon red in a chin length bob with light blue eyes as well. She sits down on the stool, tapping her foot nervously. Then Professor Gisserot places the hat on her head.

"Hm, you seem very clever. Ravenclaw seems to fit you."

It says, debating in between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

"Ravenclaw!"

It shouts out, taking off the hat. The girl walks over to the whooping and cheering Ravenclaw table who seem very pleased about having a new addition. She smiles happily before sitting down.

"Joshua Note!"

My brother walks up smirking happily. God I want to punch him now. He sits down on the stool and waits for the hat to be placed on his head. Once placed, the hat begins muttering.

"Oh, your that boy who misbehaved in the station aren't you?"

It says, causing my brother to go a bright red.

"No, it was my sister."

Josh says, looking at me. Oh god do I want to kick him.

"No, it was you, no use lying boy. Slytherin!"

It says, making him get red in the face again. He slowly makes his way to the Slytherin table. Then they all start cheering and smiling.

"Samantha Note!"

I slowly walk up, sitting down on the stool. The Professor places the hat on my head, and it falls over my eyes, causing me to only see darkness.

"Hm, you must be that boy's sister no?"

He asks, I nod slowly. Making the hat fall further down.

"You seem strong willed, but rather angry at something. What is it girl, what are you angry at?"

Why won't he just tell me already?

"Im not angry at anything."

I say innocently. The hat seems to nod.

"Hm. I think you'll de fine in Gryffindor!"

I feel the hat being taken off; slowly I make my way over to the cheering Gryffindor table. Tom comes over gives me a bear hug. And Simon just smiles lightly.

Maybe Hogwarts won't be so bad after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all of my lovely readers… well its been a while. So here is a small explanation: First of all was school. Nearing the end of the year they gave us more homework and then of course were the tests. Then an auntie of my passed away, I didn't know her very well but that didn't stop me from being emotional. So any who… lets carry on.**

**Samantha Note**

I laugh quietly before pulling of Tom.

"A bit excited it seems."

I smirk at him. He glares at me while Simon just laughs.

"So, any idea's on pranks then Simon?"

Tom asks, not hiding his trouble making smile.

"We've only been here for a few hours!"

Simon says in distress, sighing loudly.

"Can you two please stop yapping and start eating some of this delicious food before I steal yours!"

I say in annoyance, gees those boys could argue about anything and everything. I need some friends that are girls… Sighing I bite into a chicken leg. I resist the urge to just steal the whole chicken… but damn it, it was just so nice. Tom and Simon seem to be doing the same, well Simon is using a knife and fork like some gentlemen, whilst Tom is shoving it down his throat. A girl with sleek black hair and electric blue eyes seemed to be staring at me, turning my head, she was no longer there. Weird… Shaking my head I carry on eating. The main course vanished leaving towering and extravagant desserts were in their place. I glared at the table, how dare they take away my chicken! My glare intensified.

"Whoa Sam, having a glaring war with that mango crumble aren't yah?"

Turing slowly, the glare locks onto Tom, who laughs nervously.

"Shut it."

I growl. He smirks lightly before munching away on a cookie that's larger than his face. Simon looked between me and Tom before sighing. I laughed, Simon was never really going to get a break was he? By the time everyone on our table had eaten, there was very little left on the table, but Tom did seem a little green. I was still thinking about that black haired girl…who was she? Me, Tom and Simon walked out the doors and headed to the form room. Who knew the stairs moved…? I moaned in annoyance. We had been walking for ages, of course me and Tom forgot where we were supposed to meet up the Prefect.

"Thanks a lot Tom, now we have no idea where our form room is and what the password is!"

I shout angrily. He glares at me, how dare he!

"Don't get your panties in a twist!"

He shouts back. Oh it's on Tom. I narrow my eyes, he sighs.

"Well if we do keep shouting we'll just stay here and look like some crazies?"

He states, smirking lightly. I can't help but laugh, he has a point. We carry on walking, the paintings smiling and waving while very few just stare at us. We run into a few older kids, who glance at us and murmur to they're friends.

"Samantha and Thomas!"

A voice shouts, I cringe at my real name. A woman with silky black hair tied up in a bun and sharp, brown eyes swiftly walks over to us.

"I hear you two are lost, you certainly seem like it."

She says. I can't seem to say a full sentence,

"Uh…"

She stares at me with a raised eyebrow, she smiles faintly.

"Yes, you are, now follow me."

She walks past the both of us and of course we follow her. She's dressed in yellow and black robes.

"She's the head of Hufflepuff isn't she?"

I ask Tom.

"Why yes I am, now hurry along you two lovebirds!"

She says in a singsong voice. I choke on my words me and Tom? Uh no thank you! He stares at the teacher his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish. I quicken my pace until I walking next to the Hufflepuff.

"Uh…Mrs…"

I start I didn't know her name, how embarrassing.

"Its Mrs Scorian."

She says, before somehow coming in front of a large painting of a woman in a red dress with long blonde hair braided to the side. The painting glared at us.

"What do you want?"

She asks her voice deep and cold.

"Pumper Nickel."

Mrs Scorian says. The Painting swings open to reveal a very worried Simon.

"Uh, thanks Mrs Scorian."

I say. She nods and smiles lightly to me before walking away.

"Don't forget the password!"

She says before disappearing from my line of sight. Simon then proceeds to hug Tom.

"Gees Simon, when did you get all sentimental?"

Tom asks, laughing loudly. Simon just glares at me and Tom.

"Where were you two?"

He shouts angrily. Me and Tom look at each other.

"Well we kind of forgot where we were supposed to meet the prefect so we took our own way here!"

Tom says loudly. Simon looks at Tom; if looks could kill…I push past the both of them, walking into the form room. I sigh in admiration. The form room was comfortable, with large red chairs and couches scattered everywhere, a stone fireplace and many portraits of Gryffindor prefects and Head of Houses. There were large flags with a lion's head and the colours of Gryffindor. Stone arched windows were everywhere, lighting the form room up. The light had been dimmed and a few older children were still here, while barely any of the Year 7's were. I yawned I was tired but much too excited to sleep just yet. Tom and Simon walked in; you could cut the tension with a knife. Tom looked around and smiled.

"Well were going off to bed, so you in the morning Sam."

Simon says before dragging a sleepy Tom with him. They were quickly out of sight. I followed. My feet leaving barely any traces of sound as I walked up the stone steps and took a right into the girls' room. I opened the door as quietly as I could to see three girls sleeping. One had extremely curly hair, another had ginger hair that seemed to puff up a bit while the last one had blonde that was straight. I quietly slipped off my clothes and put on my Pj's, before getting under the covers. I yawn quietly before drifting off to a very deep sleep.


End file.
